


If the Shoe Fits, Wear It

by taecallsmenoona



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: AU - club, Dancing, F/M, Female Reader, Filthy, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, brief park chanyeol/reader but nothing really happens with them, soft at the end, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: You scanned the room slowly, when you locked eyes with him across the room. His sandy brown hair was pushed back a little just from sweat and his brown eyes piercing yours as you catch his gaze. He was deliberate in checking out out slowly, eyes returning to yours to ensure you knew what he was doing. You never broke eye contact with him, challenging him to make a move. You’re feeling spicy tonight and you wanted him to work for it.





	If the Shoe Fits, Wear It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robokia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokia/gifts).

> I'm sorry in advance

After a gruelling few months learning your new position at work, you  _ finally  _ had a weekend off, and damn it you’re going out. Your best friend has been begging you to come with her to the newest night club that just opened and all she had been talking about for weeks were the “super hot guys” that they let in. 

“I swear, y/n, the guys they let in are easily 11’s on their worst days. It’s unfair” she whines to you. You let her pick your outfit as you do your hair and makeup. You weren’t worried about what she would pick. In fact, you knew exactly what outfit she would pick for you. It was scary how close you were to knowing each other’s thoughts. 

After getting ready and calling a cab to get there, you were standing in front of the night club. You know you looked good, but the stares of the guys still in line as you were escorted to the front and in the club was enough to boost your ego. You made a beeline straight for the bar, knowing you needed a few drinks. You came out with one goal in mind: you wanted to get laid.

You managed to stay by the bar for about two hours. In that time, you had about 6 tequila shots and a few mixed drinks, and you only paid for one of them. Deciding you wanted to dance with someone finally, you turned so that your back was resting against the bar. You scanned the room slowly, when you locked eyes with  _ him  _ across the room _ . _ His sandy brown hair was pushed back a little just from sweat and his brown eyes piercing yours as you catch his gaze. He was deliberate in checking out out slowly, eyes returning to yours to ensure you knew what he was doing. You never broke eye contact with him, challenging him to make a move. You’re feeling spicy tonight and you wanted him to work for it.

While he raked his eyes over your body again, you realized he wasn’t going to make a move yet. You rolled your eyes at him. At that moment, a tall boy rested his tattooed hand on your hip, bending down to ask you to dance. You glanced back over at  _ him,  _ shot him a wink, and grabbed the cute stranger’s hand, leading him to the dance floor. On your way, you didn’t miss the glare you were getting from him. He knew what you were doing. 

You placed the tall boy’s hands on your hips and turned so you were facing him. You introduced yourself by getting on your tiptoes (he was tall, okay) and whispering your name in his ear, earning a shudder from him in response. He introduced himself as ‘Chanyeol’ in the same fashion, and his gravelly voice sent sparks down your spine. You turned in his arms and pressed into your back. The two of you quickly built a rhythm, grinding on each other with fervor, actions earning a few barely-there moans and sharp tightening of hands from the taller boy. 

A few songs later, you notice  _ him _ still staring, only this time, he’s talking to a pretty girl in front of him. Oh. He wants to play.

You angled your body as well as Chanyeol’s so you could dance face-to-face with Chanyeol yet still keep eye contact with  _ him.  _ Raising on your tiptoes, you pressed your mouth against Chanyeol’s bare, sweaty shoulder, all while maintaining eye contact. You watch as his hand tightens around the glass he’s holding, veins popping in his forearm and eyes darkening. Chanyeol’s arms tighten around you as he lowers his head to nuzzle into your shoulder junction, pressing too-sweet kisses there. You dramatically throw your head back while letting the stranger across the bar know that he still has your attention. 

You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to momentarily get lost in the feeling of Chanyeol’s lips on your neck and hands on your back. You let out a sigh at the feeling. 

Opening your eyes, you became disappointed to see that mystery cutie is no longer where you left him. Thinking he had left, you turn your full attention to Chanyeol and continue dancing for a few more songs. He breaks away with a chaste kiss after a while and you know your time with him is over. Retreating to the bar for another drink, you take a seat and relax for a second.

“Was that fun?” You hear from behind you. 

Smirking to yourself, you slowly turn in your seat to where the voice came from, meeting the handsome stranger’s eyes. “It was. I was going to find him again later, unless you can offer me something better?” You challenge. He steps forward, invading your space. You smell his cologne, mixed with sweat and a slight twinge of alcohol. He wasn’t drunk. His face is inches from yours and you think he’s going in for a kiss. Instead, he avoids your mouth and goes straight for the shell of your ear. 

“Baby, I could take you to the heavens,” he whispers, ending his phrase with a nip to your earlobe.

Your sharp inhale goes seemingly unnoticed as you pull back slightly, giving yourself room to breath and compose yourself. After a moment, you get close to him again. “I’m already going to hell, why not make this more interesting?” Winking at him again, you push yourself off of your chair and head back toward the dance floor, throwing a glance over your shoulder, silently asking if he’s going to join. You make it about ten more steps before your movement is halted by a strong pair of hands now adorning your hips and you know you have him hooked.

“What’s your name, princess?” He whispers in your ear.

“You can call me princess if you want, but I’d much rather hear you scream ‘Y/N’ all night,” you respond with a small shrug, feeling his hands tighten slightly.

“I’m Mark, but I think you’ll be the one screaming later.”

You allow Mark to pull you back toward him, laying your head back on his shoulder. You let his hands roam your body as you wrap yours behind his neck, softly grasping the hairs at the base. He moans exaggeratingly at your actions and you grind your hips back into him. You smirk to yourself as you spin quickly in his arms. You get close to his ear and say “I can help you with that if you’re ready to get out of here.” He nods, clearly taken aback at your bold offering.

You take his hand and lead him out of the club. You call an Uber. Once inside, you text your friends to let them know two things:

  1. You left the club
  2. Not to come back to your apartment for the next few hours but actually suggesting that they stay at your other friend’s house instead.

When you’ve sent your message, you feel Mark’s hands creep up your thigh. You look at him and spread your legs, giving him more room. He puts his finger to his lips, motioning you to be quiet, as he slips his fingers under your panties. He rolls his eyes back, realizing that you’re already wet for him. He slides two fingers inside you easily and slowly, so you could feel every ridge and knuckle entering you. He chuckles as your breath hitches, not taking your eyes off of the blissfully ignorant Uber driver. He pulls them completely out of you equally slowly, brings them up to his mouth, and starts sucking your wetness from them. He then plunges his fingers back into you and starts fingering you hard and fast. Your breathing speeds up significantly as he starts to pound into you. You’re barely coherent, but you’re able to grab his wrist, stopping his movement momentarily.

“Sir, I love this song. Can you please turn it up?” You ask sweetly. Mark’s jaw drops and then a smirk washes over his face as the driver complies. You muster out a quick thanks and remove your hand from Mark’s wrist, letting him know he can continue. He obliges, surprisingly setting a faster pace than before. With the increased radio volume, you allow yourself to breathe a little harder without fear of getting caught and paying a fine, or worse, getting arrested for public indecency. He moves his fingers in and out of you until you’re almost over the edge. He can feel you clenching around his sopping digits, and then suddenly, nothing.

He just edged you.

He licks his fingers clean as you glare at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees you and smirked to himself. Knowing he wasn’t going to touch you until you were at your place, you take matters into your own hands. You catch his eye and he watches as you lower your own hand to finish what he started. He watches as you sink a finger into yourself and start to move it slowly, throwing your head back. He watches you for a few thrusts and wrenches your hand away, a low “no” echoing from his throat. You pout at him but keep your hands locked with his for the remainder of the ride, not caring that it was just inside you. 

Once you finally  _ finally  _ reach your apartment, you pay the uber driver, tipping a little extra for the activities in the back seat, and you practically skip to the door. Once you manage to open the door and slip inside, you’re thrown back against it, Mark completely invading your personal space. He attaches his lips to your neck while he makes quick work of what little clothes you’re wearing already. You reach for his belt and he slaps your hands away.

“Not yet, princess. You were bad tonight. You don’t deserve it yet.” He chuckles at your wide-eyed expression and continues to kiss down your neck and onto your exposed chest. Reaching for his belt again, you feel a sharp pain on your collar bone and hear a low growl coming from Mark’s lips.

“I. Said. No.” he punctuates. He grabs both of your hands and slams them roughly against the wall above your head. “Touch me again before I say it’s okay and you won’t cum.”

Honestly, you didn’t know whether to pout or be impressed that he’s out-dommed you. It doesn’t happen often. You like to be in charge. Mark continues to leave sweet, wet kisses down your body before he dropped to his knees in front of you. He latches his mouth onto the inside of your thigh and plunges two fingers inside of you again, pumping vigorously while he sucks a deep bruise into your skin. He brings you to the edge again with his relentless ministrations, almost fully supporting your weight at this point. You don’t notice in your state that he’s removing his belt and pants one-handed until his fingers leave you and you start to whine at him, thinking he’s purposefully edging you again. 

“Why are you whining, princess? Don’t you want my cock?” He asks as he puts you down and starts to walk away. You grab at him by his hips, pulling him flush against you. You crash your lips against his in your first real kiss of the night. He groans into you as you jump into his arms. His biceps flex as he supports your weight easily, pushing you against the wall for additional support. He lines himself up with your all-too-ready entrance and pushes into you quickly. 

Mark starts fucking into you at a relentless pace, seemingly chasing his own high instead of helping you find yours. Little does he know, you love fast and dirty. Mark fucks you hard into the wall, letting your ass rest on his thighs. Me moves one of his arms between you and starts to rub fast on your clit, loving the way you clench around him in response to the sudden stimulation. Finding your release, you shout out his name, not caring about your neighbors and he fucks you through it, slowing down, and eventually pulling out of you to set you down. Knowing he’s turned your legs into jelly, he sets you on your knees in front of him and you gladly take his still hard cock in his mouth, tasting yourself on him. Sucking him off quickly, you feel him expand in your mouth. You pull off his cock and let his release hit your face and your chest. 

Coming down from his high, he pulls you up into a sweet kiss and you melt into his embrace. He kisses your hair and holds you tight.

“Next time, I’m taking my time with you, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I projected slightly. Maybe.
> 
> Twitter: @taecallsmenoona


End file.
